


Der Platz neben mir

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Insults, Jealousy, Revenge, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-02
Updated: 2001-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn man eine Frau verletzt, kann es passieren, dass sie mit den Waffen einer Frau zurückschlägt. - Nur ob sie dann die Konsequenzen tragen kann, bleibt offen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt einige Zeit nach TXF 7x05 Millennium. Um ehrlich zu sein, kommt mir diese Story Jahre später so unglaublich rosarot und kitschig vor, dass es nahe an einen Insulinschock heranreicht. Oder im Orginal: Yeah, Quetila, Ladies!

_Zu stark geschminkt und zu leicht bekleidet, ist bei Frauen immer ein Zeichen von Verzweiflung.  
Oscar Wilde, britischer Schriftsteller_

_Vielleicht muss man die Liebe gefühlt haben, um die Freundschaft richtig zu erkennen.  
Chamfort_

Oh verdammt. Er war zu weit gegangen, er konnte es an ihren Augen ablesen, dass er diese unsichtbare Grenze zwischen ihnen überschritten hatte. Mit dem Taktgefühl und der Subtilität eines Flugzeugträgers.

„Scully, es tut mir -“ Weiter kam er nicht.

„Mulder, geh. Geh jetzt einfach, okay. Lass mich allein.“

„Ich wollte dir nicht unterstellen, dass -“ Er sah ihren gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich bei seinen Worten versteinerte.

„Geh!“ Dieses Wort hallte wie ein Schuss in dem kleinen Motelzimmer wider, der ihn genau ins Herz traf. Sie war zweifellos der bessere Schütze. Nachdrücklich wies sie zur Tür. Eine unnötige Geste, er wusste sowieso, dass er im Moment nichts anderes tun konnte, als ihr Zeit zu geben. Und sich.

Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu und die Wucht der Erkenntnis, dass er sie beleidigt hatte, traf ihn unmittelbar. Zutiefst beleidigt, korrigierte er sich innerlich. Oh verdammt, wie war er nur in diese Situation hinein geraten? Es hatte doch alles so harmlos angefangen, eine kleine Streiterei unter Freunden. An welchem Punkt war die ganze Geschichte zu einem internationalen Zwischenfall eskaliert?

Und vor allem er dachte das doch nicht von ihr. Aber ihr das einzugestehen, würde die Grenze zwischen ihnen aufheben, würde sie von der komfortablen Beziehung in eine gänzlich neue Dimension katapultieren. Oder zumindest wäre das vor ihrem Streit so gewesen. In seiner Vorstellung. Aber ob das auch ihre gewesen wäre, hatte es ihm immer am Mut gefehlt herauszufinden.

Oh verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Gerade er, Mister-Autoerotische-Stimulation, gerade er, musste die Klappe über Scullys Sexleben aufreißen, wo er doch selber keines hatte. Und vor allem nicht wollte, dass sie eines ohne ihn bekam.

Wie kam er dazu, ihr zu sagen, dass sie sexuell verklemmt wäre? Ein Eisberg ohne menschliche Schwächen, der nur mit sich selber warm werden würde. Er meinte, das doch nicht so. Er würde den Eisberg zu gerne zum schmelzen bringen, hatte auf tausend verschiedene Arten dies in seinen Phantasie schon getan. Und er war überzeugt, dass unter ihrer harten Schale ein leidenschaftlicher Kern steckte. Verdammt, das war eine der wenigen Eigenschaften, bei der er sich im Bezug auf Scully absolut sicher war.

Shit! Warum hatte er nicht den Mund halten können, die ironisch gemeinte Anspielung auf sein Sexleben oder das Fehlen desselben als solche wegstecken können, ohne gleich zum überzogenen Gegenschlag ausholen zu müssen. Welcher chauvinistische Instinkt hatte ihn geritten, sie dermaßen anzugreifen. Sein testosteron-gesteuertes Hirn hatte rot gesehen. Doch im selben Augenblick als er sein Maul aufgerissen hatte, hätte er alles gegeben, um diesen Mist zurückzunehmen, den er gerade von sich gab.

Er musste hier raus, an die frische Luft.

Außerdem machte es wenig Sinn im Gang vor ihrem Zimmer zu stehen, wie ein liebeskranker Trottel, der mit eingezogenem Schwanz auf Einlass wartete. Nachdem er ein paar Runden durch das Dorf gelaufen war, in das sie ihr neuster Fall gebracht hatte, entschied er sich für die einzige Bar im Ort. Er konnte wirklich ein paar Drinks gebrauchen, auch wenn er sonst Alkohol gegenüber kritisch eingestellt war, heute musste er sich ablenken, bevor er noch auf weitere Dummheiten kam. Wie beispielsweise Scully aufzuklären, was für eine Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte. Dass sie zwischenzeitlich der Dreh- und Angelpunkt jeder seiner nicht jugendfreien Phantasien war und er locker die Top50 rotieren lassen konnte.

Er hing seinen Gedanken nach, ging die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch sich zu entschuldigen. Besser gesagt, die perfekte Wiedergutmachung für sein Verhalten zu finden, während er einen Kurzen nach dem anderen leerte. Er hatte immer noch ihren verletzten Ausdruck vor Augen. Manchmal hasste er sein fotografisches Gedächtnis, gerade in Momenten wie diesem. Es deprimierte einen umso mehr, wenn man den Ausdruck nicht mehr ausblenden konnte. Er war zwischenzeitlich bei seinem dritten Bier angelangt und einem Drittel der Whiskeyflasche, um zu vergessen, als sie auftauchte.

Sie hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt und stand am Eingang. Ließ ihren routinierten Blick über die Gäste der Bar gleiten. Ihr provozierender Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes, unterstrichen wurde er aber noch von ihrem Outfit.

Sie trug ihr enges schwarzes Jackett, dass sie normalerweise mit einer Anzughose kombinierte, doch offensichtlich gehörte dazu auch ein Rock, dessen Länge verriet, warum sie ihn bisher noch nie ins Büro angezogen hatte. Er hätte schlicht gegen die Kleiderordnung verstoßen. Sie trug keine Strumpfhose, aber ihm vertraute Pumps. Sein Blick glitt wieder an ihr hoch, sie schien ebenso wenig unter ihrem Jackett zu tragen. Nachdem er das verarbeitet hatte, sah er ihr wieder ins Gesicht, das stärker als sonst geschminkt war.

Sie sah ihn mit einem herablassendem Lächeln an, doch ihre Augen brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis. Der Affront war bei weitem noch nicht vergessen und sie würde zurückschlagen. Ob es ihm das gefallen würde, glaubte er weniger.

Sie kam mit Anmut auf ihn zu, als er schon dachte, dass er sich vielleicht geirrt hätte im Bezug auf ihren Rachefeldzug, nahm sie am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Theke Platz. Ihre Augen hatten sich seit sie in die Bar gekommen war noch kein einziges Mal getrennt, doch nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, schaute sie demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

Sie fing an ihr Jackett aufzuknöpfen und er hörte solange mit atmen auf, bis er registrierte, dass sie darunter ein ebenso schwarzes Spagetti-Top trug, erst da entließ er die angehaltene Luft. Sie legte das Jackett locker auf den neben ihr stehenden Hocker und bestellte beim Barkeeper. Erst da wurde Mulders Aufmerksamkeit von ihr abgelenkt und er bemerkte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der Scully fasziniert anstarrte. Im Grunde wurde sie von den gesamten männlichen Kneipenbesuchern angestarrt.

Seine Besitzansprüche erwachten augenblicklich, am liebsten wäre er sofort aufgestanden und hätte sich neben sie gesetzt, oder noch besser, sie aus der Bar ins nächste Bett geschleppt. Doch Scullys Miene hielt ihn davon ab.

Was immer sie auch vorhatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit war ihr sicher.

Er prostete ihr mit dem Bier zu und sie ignorierte ihn.

Drehte sie sich stattdessen zu ihrem Nebensitzer mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen auf den roten Lippen. Der Typ ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und sprach sie an. Scully behielt ihr einladendes Lächeln und antwortet, soweit Mulder das aus dieser Entfernung beurteilen konnte, charmant auf dessen Frage. Der Typ grinste nämlich wie ein Vollidiot, der den Hauptgewinn des heutigen Abends gezogen hatte und setzte sich einen Hocker dichter neben sie. Derweil kam ihr Bier, der Kneipenbesitzer blieb vor ihr stehen und brachte sich in das Gespräch ein.

Okay, diese gesamte Aktion ging wohl eindeutig auf sein Konto. Sie wollte ihm eine Lehre verpassen und diese hatte er wahrscheinlich auch irgendwie verdient. Also kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Ganz ruhig bleiben.

Scully schien sich angeregt mit ihren neusten Fans zu unterhalten, spielte beständig mit ihrer Bierflasche. Und vor Mulders innerem Auge tauchten erotische Bilder auf, wie Scully an etwas anderem als an der Bierflasche mit ihren Fingern spielte. Nach einer Ewigkeit konnte er endlich den Blick von ihren Fingern lösen und erntete einen typischen Scully-Blick. Er fühlte sich auf frischer Tat ertappt, zuckte die Schultern und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Hocker hin und her.

Scullys Aufmerksamkeit wendete sich indessen wieder den zwei zu. Was auch immer sie für ein Spiel trieb, sie würde es nicht zum äußersten treiben, schwor Mulder sich innerlich. Das würde er nicht zulassen. Seine Miene wurde angespannt, während er versuchte die Wellen der Eifersucht zurückzudrängen. Normalerweise musste er um jedes Lächeln von ihr kämpfen, doch heute schien es auf ihre Lippen gemalt zu sein, und auch wenn es nicht ihre Augen erreichte, so hatte es dennoch einen umwerfenden Effekt auf ihn.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Bier und weitere Bilder drängten sich in sein Bewusstsein, die er versuchte auszublenden. Scully schickte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln über die Bar zu, das wiederum direkt in Richtung Unterleib weiterwanderte. Diesmal rutschte er nicht auf seinem Hocker herum, weil er sich ertappt fühlte, sonder einfach, weil seine Hose eng wurde. Diese Frau hatte einen wirklich negativen Effekt auf seine Selbstbeherrschung.

Was auch immer sie aus seinem Gesicht herausgelesen hatte, sie wirkte zufrieden und die Spannung wich in dem Maße aus ihrer Miene, wie sie sich in Mulder aufbaute. Derweil versuchte der Typ neben ihr, ihr Interesse zurück zu gewinnen und hatte damit Erfolg. Sie flirtete wieder mit ihm.

Mulder musste ihr eines lassen, sie hatte eine erstaunliche Körpersprache, wenn sie es darauf anlegte. Denn obwohl er über drei Meter von ihr entfernt saß, war er dennoch gefesselt, von ihrer Art mit Gesten, das zu unterstreichen, was sie sagte. Sie setzt ihren gesamten Körper dazu ein, ihr Gegenüber zu betören. Wenn einer der beiden etwas sagte, hörte sie scheinbar interessiert zu, beugte sich weiter vor und gab ihnen so wahrscheinlich Einblicke, von denen er schon seit Jahren träumte. Sie war ständig in Bewegung, ohne hektisch zu wirken, sondern sie blieb beherrscht und anmutig.

Während seine Beherrschung scheinbar den Bach runter ging. Er wollte im Moment nur rüber gehen, sie wie ein Neandertaler über die Schulter werfen und sie in seine Höhle verschleppen. Scully kannte ihn zu gut, sie hatte die perfekte Art gefunden sich zu rächen, das musste er ihr lassen. Doch was immer er ihr auch angetan hatte, er hatte im Moment wirklich Schwierigkeiten sich daran zu erinnern, diese Show war zu viel oder sie unterschätzte ihren Sexappeal gewaltig.

Er wollte eigentlich nur raus hier. Auf der anderen Seite, wollte er sie hier nicht in den Fängen irgendeines Frauenschänders zurücklassen. Okay, wahrscheinlich ging sein Beschützerinstinkt mit ihm durch, der Typ neben ihr sah harmlos aus und der Barkeeper machte ebenfalls nicht gerade den Eindruck eines psychopathischen Killers. Aber dennoch, vielleicht musste er zu ihrer Rettung eilen wie ein strahlender Ritter in Rüstung, dachte er selbstironisch. Sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich besser verteidigen als er und vor allem bedeutend schneller.

Scully unterhielt sich kurz mit dem Barkeeper, der verschwand in die Küche und keine Minute später kam er siegessicher grinsend mit einer Orange zurück. Die Frucht schneidend und ihr anschließend anbietend, während er ihr einen Tequila einschenkte und ein weiteres Bier vor sie stellte. Für ihn hatte sie auch einen bestellt, denn das charmante Grinsen verschwand aus der Miene als der Mann, das Glas vor ihm auf die Theke knallte. Mulder war sich sicher, dass er ein gemurmeltes Arschloch unter dessen Atem ausmachen konnte.

Toll, jetzt wusste er wenigstens, was so unglaublich lustig für die Drei war.

_Sehr neutral, Scully. Wir unterhalten uns weiter über das Thema Arschloch-Partner, wenn du das nächste Mal in der Eiswüste in einem Raumschiff festgehalten wirst, das dich als Wirt für eine außerirdische Lebensform missbraucht. In Ordnung?_

Er drehte unentschlossen das Glas zwischen seinen Handflächen, bevor er hochsah. Sie suchte seinen Augenkontakt und leckte sich dann unglaublich langsam den Handrücken mit der Zungenspitze nass, streute dann Zimt drauf, nahm die Orangenscheibe in die eine Hand und das Glas in die andere, prostete ihm dann mit einem verführerischen Lächeln zu. Leckte den Zimt langsam auf dieselbe Weise wieder ab.

Trank den Tequila und biss dann genüsslich in die Orange.

Damit schlug sie definitiv seinen spöttischen Biertoast.

Er hatte mit Sicherheit eine masochistische Ader, ansonsten hätte er es nicht so lange in der Bar ausgehalten, doch das war zuviel. Er trank den Tequila auf einen Zug, knallte dreißig Dollar auf die Theke und ging. Er musste hier raus, bevor er irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellte und um seine Kontrolle war es Dank seiner Aufwärmrunden vor ihrem Eintreffen sowieso nicht gut bestellt.

Draußen atmete er erst mal tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Es war ja eigentlich nichts passiert, oder? Zumindest nichts, was man in Zukunft nicht unter den Teppich kehren konnte. Das hatte schon so oft geklappt, warum sollte es nach dem heutigen Abend nicht gelingen? Sie durfte ihm nur vor morgen früh nicht über den Weg laufen, dann würden sie beide elegant durch die ganze Geschichte durchschlittern.

Okay, er würde Scully nie wieder anschauen können, ohne an Tequila zu denken, aber sonst? Sie könnten so weiter machen wie bisher. Das Offensichtliche ignorieren. Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als er hörte, dass Scully aus der Kneipe trat.

„Mulder?“ Oha, die Femme fatal war unsicher. Gut, da war sie nämlich nicht allein, und er war sich momentan vor allem über das Maß seine Selbstbeherrschung unklar.

„Du spielst nicht fair, Scully, darüber bist du dir klar, ja?“ Er hatte sich noch nicht zu ihr umgedreht, sondern starrte in den Nachthimmel. „Ich wollte mich eigentlich morgen bei dir entschuldigen, doch nach - Na ja, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, wer sich bei wem entschuldigen muss. Zumindest sind wir quitt, oder?“ Er war stolz auf sich, seine Stimme klang absolut gleichgültig, man konnte die Wut nicht heraus hören.

Sie wusste, ihn richtig einzuschätzen, „Wir sind quitt, Mulder. Gute Nacht.“

Scully klang befriedigt, hatte ihren Stolz wieder hergestellt und ihm die Lehre erteilt, die sie ihm verpassen wollte. Sie begann sich auf den Rückweg ins Motel zu machen, als seine Worte sie zum Stillstand brachten.

„Sah dein Plan auch vor, dich zur Schlampe zu machen?“

Mulder wollte ihr wehtun, zur Hölle mit ihr, sie konnte ihn nicht so hoch puschen, ohne zumindest eine moralische Ohrfeige zu erhalten. Es ging hier um seine Gefühle, sie konnte doch nicht darin herumdoktoren, wie es ihr passte. Irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines durch Alkohol vernebelten Verstandes, wusste er, dass er sich extrem irrational verhielt. Dass die Eifersucht ihn unlogisch handeln ließen. Dennoch wollte er es ihr heimzahlen und er hatte einen Nerv getroffen. Scully drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm herum, er stand immer noch an derselben Stelle und starrte ihr bitter entgegen.

„Erst bin ich ein verklemmter Eisberg, dann die Schlampe? Mulder, überleg dir in Zukunft genau, womit du mich betitelst, ansonsten wird mir von deinem paradoxen Heiligen/Huren-Komplex schlecht.“ Die Drohung in ihren Worten war unüberhörbar, bevor sie sich auf einen unbeteiligteren Ton besann, „Ich dachte, du bist der geschulte Psychologe und nicht der letzte Hinterwäldler in dieser Posse.“

„Warum fühle ich mich dann wie der gehörnte Ehemann in dem Stück?“

„Wie bitte?“ Sie trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, ihr Auflachen ließ ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen, „Mulder, das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

Er war wütend, er war sexuell frustriert und er war seit Jahren scharf auf seine Partnerin.

Diese gefährliche Kombination stand seit über zwei Stunde kurz vor der Explosion. Und jetzt hatte sie mit ihrem Lachen die Zündschnur endgültig in Brand gesetzt. Er warf alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen über Bord, nagelte sie an der Stelle, an der sie stand, mit einem dunklen Blick fest, während er mir festen Schritten auf sie zuging.

„Oh doch und wahrscheinlich wird es mir Leid tun, aber trotzdem, Scully, klär mich auf. Wie hättest du an meiner Stelle reagiert, wenn ich mich an irgendein billiges Flittchen rangemacht hätte, nur um dir eines auszuwischen? Mmh? Sagt dir der Name Bambi noch was oder Detective White? Oder soll ich mit den schweren Geschützen auffahren? Diana bekam von dir von Anfang an die eiskalte Schulter. Recht grundlos, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne.“

Hitzig, „Vergiss es, Mulder, momentan kann man mit dir nicht diskutieren.“

Mit diesen Worten wendete sie sich wieder ab, doch er hielt ihren Arm fest und zwang sie, sich wieder zu ihm um zu drehen. Nachdrücklich, „Nein, Scully, mit mir kann man gerade wunderbar diskutieren. Also erklär mir, wie hättest du reagiert? Aber sei ehrlich - wenigstens einmal, wenn es um Gefühle geht.“ Er ragte über ihr auf, „Wärst du wütend geworden, eifersüchtig oder wäre es dir scheißegal?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Die Enttäuschung überflutete seinen Körper und er trat zurück. Er hatte nicht viel von ihr verlangt, nur eine ehrliche Antwort und nicht einmal die war sie bereit zu geben.

Resignation bitter auf seiner plötzlich schweren Zunge, „Wenn du es nicht weißt, warum dann diese Aktion heute Abend? Warum musstest du deinem besten Freund beweisen, dass du kein Eisberg bist, wenn ich nur dein gottverdammter Freund bin? Dann hätte es doch eine einfache Klarstellung getan. Wofür dann das Ganze? Verdammt, Scully, die ganze Beziehung zwischen uns, ist doch auch so schon kompliziert genug, oder?“

Er war mit einem Mal erschöpft, vielleicht hatte er zu viel erwartet. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zu angetrunken, um die Situation klar zu sehen. Sie starrte hilflos zu ihm auf und in Mulder regte sich Schuld. Die erste Spur eines schlechten Gewissens, Gott im Himmel, was trieb er hier? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre Gründe für ihr Verhalten gar nicht hinterfragt, sondern einfach zurückgeschlagen und wer konnte es ihr übel nehmen.

Mulder atmete tief durch, der Schaden war immer noch zu reparieren und wenn er sich in ihr, diesbezüglich getäuscht hatte, dann musste er eben die Konsequenzen daraus ziehen und ihre Freundschaft als platonisch akzeptieren. Aber dazu war er heute Abend nicht fähig.

„Okay, Scully, gehen wir zurück. Du hast Recht, diskutieren bringt nichts.“

Er lief los ohne zurückzuschauen, er musste erst mal wieder mit sich ins Reine kommen und den Schlag gegen seinen männlichen Stolz verdauen. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, der Rückschlag erstreckte sich auch auf sein Innerstes. Seine ganze Sicht der Beziehung zu Scully.

Seiner Freundschaft, korrigierte er sich sarkastisch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wir sind die Bilder, die wir von uns selber machen. Man wandelt sich. Wehe, wenn das Bild fixiert ist.  
Luigi Pirandello, italienischer Dichter_

_Es ist schwer, die Liebe zu definieren: In der Seele ist sie die Leidenschaft zu herrschen, im Verstand Sympathie, im Körper ein versteckter, geheimnisvoller Drang zu besitzen, was man liebt – dies nur weiß ich von ihr.  
La Rochefoucauld_

Scully sah ihm verwirrt nach, wie er in Richtung Motel stürmte. Die Ereignisse hatten sich überschlagen und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum Mulder explodiert war. Und vor allem warum er so plötzlich resignierte. Sie fühlte sich von seinem Gefühlsausbruch überrumpelt und wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

Sicher war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen kompliziert, aber das war sie schon immer gewesen. Wann waren jemals die Fronten zwischen ihnen eindeutig geklärt? Wann hatten sie jemals offen über ihre Gefühle geredet? Aber das lag nicht nur an ihr, schließlich hatte Mulder sich genauso verhalten. Warum machte er es ihr zum Vorwurf, wenn er doch selber keinen Deut besser war.

Er war ihr bester Freund, aber er war nicht nur das. Verdammt, würde sie für ihren besten Freund, ständig ihr Leben in Gefahr bringen oder sich über jede Regel hinwegsetzen. Okay, sie würde, aber Mulder wusste doch, was er ihr im speziellen bedeutete. Sie hatte es ihm zwar nie mit großen Worten oder einer sentimentalen Karte mitgeteilt, aber auf jede andere Weise. Er konnte doch nicht so blind sein, um all ihre Gesten als Freundschaftsdienst zu deuten. Das wäre albern.

Wie hätte sie denn auf seine hirnrissigen Anschuldigungen und noch hirnlosere Eifersucht reagieren sollen? Hätte sie ihm um den Hals fallen, ihm ein ‚Ich liebe dich!’ ins Ohr hauchen sollen und Blende zu Schwarz. Alles verziehen und vergessen, nachdem er sie innerhalb weniger Stunden mehrmals unter der Gürtellinie getroffen hatte.

Außerdem war er der Profiler, er sollte ihre Motive besser verstehen als sie selbst.

Sie war sauer gewesen, als sie ihn aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Mulder hatte nicht nur ihren Stolz getroffen, sondern auch ihr Selbstbild als Frau. Und sie hatte sich von ihm verraten gefühlt. Seine Äußerung brachte sie zum Nachdenken. Sah er in ihr einen Samantha-Ersatz, eine Art Schwester, weil er seine verloren hatte und der Verlust nie aufgehört hatte zu schmerzen? Als sexloses Wesen, das nur dazu da war seine Wunden zu versorgen?

Ein Eisberg ohne menschliche Schwächen. Verdammt, wusste er nicht, dass sie ihn liebte und sich Sex zwischenzeitlich nur noch mit ihm vorstellen konnte. Egal, wie ungesund diese Einstellung war. Sie hatte versucht aus seinem Dunstkreis auszubrechen. Ihr Leben wieder allein in die Hand zu nehmen, diesen Aspekt davon wiederzubeleben, weil sie dachte, dass ihr nur noch ein paar Monate bleiben würden. Sie war dabei kläglich gescheitert.

Es war eine enttäuschende sexuelle Erfahrung geworden, nicht nur weil ihr Liebhaber sie am nächsten Morgen umbringen wollte. Sondern weil es ihr so falsch vorkam und sie sich wie die Verräterin einer einzigartigen Sache fühlte. An diesem Punkt ihres Lebens war sie sich über einiges klar geworden und vor allem darüber, dass ihr Platz neben Mulder war. Leider in jeder Beziehung.

Diese Erkenntnis hatte sie niedergeschmettert. Diese emotionale Abhängigkeit von Mulder passte nicht in ihr Bild von sich. Sie hielt sich für eine moderne Frau, die in einem Männerberuf bestehen konnte. Die selbständig ihr Leben in der Hand hielt, ohne Kompromisse eingehen zu müssen oder von einem einzigen Mann abhängig zu sein.

Und dennoch war es ihr genau das im Laufe der Zeit passiert.

Nicht die übliche Anlehnung zwischen Partnern, die einen lebensgefährlichen Beruf ausübten und sich gegenseitig den Rücken decken mussten. Die bei FBI-Standard normal war, weil das Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten des anderen in kritischen Situationen überlebenswichtig wurde. Auch nicht die Stütze zwischen Freunden, die sich gegenseitig ergänzen und respektieren.

Nein, es war eine elementare Abhängigkeit, die sie in ihrer Absolutheit erschreckte, als sie sich darüber klar geworden war. Sie hatte sich von ihrer Außenwelt isoliert und sich auf Mulder und dessen Suche nach der Wahrheit fixiert. Er wurde zum einzigen Vertrauten, zum besten Freund und schließlich zu dem Mann, um den sich ihre Welt aufbaute. Und den sie auf Teufel komm raus nicht in ihre einlassen wollte.

Ihre Angst noch verwundbarer zu sein, ließ sie ihn auf Distanz halten. Es wäre schlimm genug, den Freund zu verlieren, aber den Geliebten? Das würde sie zerstören. Dabei hatte sie weniger Angst von Mulder verlassen zu werden, als ihn sterben zu sehen. Dieser verdrehten Logik war sich Scully durchaus bewusst und dennoch barg der Gedanke einen gewissen Schutz.

Wer setzte schon freiwillig alles auf eine Karte?

Doch ob dieser Schutz vor Schmerz, den Preis wert war, den sie dafür zahlte, davon war Scully nicht immer überzeugt. In manchen Nächten senkte sich die Einsamkeit, wie ein Leichentuch um sie. Dann war der Drang Mulder anzurufen oder zu ihm zu fahren so groß, das nur der Gedanke an Zurückweisung, sie davon abhielt.

Mulder brauchte sie auf tausend verschiedene Arten, aber ihm einzugestehen, dass sie ihn ebenso brauchte, nicht nur als Partner oder Freund, erschreckte sie. Sie wusste, dass er immer für sie da war und sein würde. Dass er bereit war, ihr seine Ängste zu offenbaren, berührte sie tief und sie gab ihm ihre Stärke ohne zweiten Gedanken. Aber sich selbst einzugestehen, dass sie auch Halt benötigte und auf ihn angewiesen war, das zu akzeptieren, fiel ihr schwer.

Das Problem war nicht, Mulder zu fragen, ob er sie liebte. Diese Antwort bekam sie jeden Tag von ihm auf unterschiedlichste Weise. Die Schwierigkeit war sich selbst zu gestatten, sich lieben zu lassen. Ihm jede Facette ihrer Persönlichkeit zu offenbaren, die schönen ebenso wie die unansehnlichen. Die Intimität dieser Liebe zu teilen. Nicht die sexuelle, wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte sie schon vor langer Zeit an seine Zimmertür geklopft und den Sex eingefordert, den sie wollte. Dort lag nicht die Unmöglichkeit.

Nur die Beziehung anschließend auf dem körperlichen Level zu halten, war zum scheitern verurteilt. Scully wusste, dass sie dann die Konsequenzen tragen musste. Dass es nie ein One-Night-Stand bleiben konnte, noch nicht einmal eine Affäre. Es wäre ein Neuanfang.

Die Verschmelzung ihrer Gedanken, Gefühle und Leben. Tiefgreifender als dies ohnehin schon tagtäglich geschah. Die totale Symbiose. Und sie war noch nicht bereit, diese einzugehen. Sie wollte nicht das Puzzle zusammensetzen, was ihre Liebe bildete. Oh ja, Mulder hatte wieder einmal Recht, ihre Beziehung miteinander war schon kompliziert genug. Aber ihrer Meinung nach noch überschaubar, wenn sie jetzt die Kontrolle über sich behielt.

Leider hatte sie diese heute zeitweilig verloren, gestand Scully sich ein. Sie hatte wirklich vorgehabt, die Anspielung auf ihren fehlenden Sexappeal wegzustecken. Die bittere Pille zu schlucken. Auf die Entschuldigung zu warten, von der sie wusste, dass sie von Mulder kommen würde. Sie hatte auch vorgehabt die Wut abkühlen zu lassen. Nur hatte sie dann angefangen nachzudenken. Über sich, über Mulder und das war unter normalen Umständen schon gefährlich genug.

Aber mit seinem Kommentar im Hinterkopf, eigentlich nur dumm von ihr. Die Wut wurde neu entfacht und ihre Gedanken zogen die scheinbar vorhandenen Querverbindungen zwischen sich und Samantha. Sie dachte zeitweise sogar darüber nach, ob sie für Mulder eine Art Mutterersatz sein könnte, der ihn umsorgte und liebte. Und bei dem ganzen Nachdenken, dachte sie sich letztendlich in Rage.

Der Gedanke von Mulder als sexloses Wesen gesehen zu werden, empörte Scully. Nicht dass sie nicht damit hätte leben könnte. Aber sie wollte ihm das Gegenteil beweisen. Natürlich war es dumm von ihr, etwas beweisen zu wollen, von dem sie wusste, dass es falsch war. Aber im Nachhinein war man immer klüger. Sie hatte sich vorbereitet, als ob sie in einen Krieg ziehen würde, während ihre Gedanken in diesem Teufelskreis umherirrten. Die einzigen Zweifel kamen Scully, als sie sich mit ihrer Kriegsbemalung im Spiegel anschaute, doch diese wischte sie schnell beiseite. Sie gestattet sich spontan zu sein, obwohl sie es hätte besser wissen müssen.

Als sie bemerkte, dass Mulder nicht in seinem Zimmer war, ging sie geistig seine möglichen Aufenthaltsorte durch und so landete sie in der Bar, wie es ihr ursprünglicher Plan auch vorgesehen hatte. Nur sah ihr Plan Mulder als direkte Beute vor.

Doch als sie im Eingang stand und sämtliche Männerblicke auf ihrem Körper spürte, kam die Unsicherheit zurück und das absurde Bedürfnis sich von Mulder beschützen zu lassen. An diesem Punkt entschied sie sich um, sie unterdrückte den Impuls und setzte sich an das andere Ende der Bar. Jetzt ging es nicht nur darum, Mulder etwas zu beweisen, sondern auch sich selbst.

Der Typ neben ihr war eine Art Schutzschild und Opfer, musste Scully sich im Nachhinein eingestehen. Leicht zu beeindrucken mit ihrem Beruf und als der Wirt sich dazu gesellte, atmete sie auf. Es war immer einfacher ein Gespräch zu dritt am Laufen zu halten und der eigentliche Grund ihres Hierseins war sowieso Spekulationsthema Nummer Eins im Dorf.

Das Spukhaus am Ende der Main Street war seit Jahrzehnten leer stehend, seit dem Familienmassaker Ende der Siebziger und trotzdem strahlte es mit einem Anstrich, der neu erschien und glänzenden Scheiben. Obwohl Brian behauptete, dass er und seine Kumpels im zarten Alter von sechzehn versucht hatten sämtliche Fenster einzuwerfen. Was die ortsbekannten Rowdies in dem Haus versucht hatten, die jetzt im Koma lagen, war den beiden unklar. Soweit sie ihnen überhaupt zugehört hatte und das war, wenn überhaupt, nur mit halben Ohr.

Ihr Interesse galt Mulder und der Notwendigkeit, ihre Neugier auf seine Reaktion zu unterdrücken. Als sie sich schließlich geschlagen geben musste und sie zu ihm rüber sah, war er in den Anblick ihrer Finger auf der Bierflasche vertieft. Obwohl sie eigentlich keine Strategie, nach dem Eintreffen in der Bar vorbereitet hatte, so schien sie doch irgendetwas richtig zu machen. Und als Mulder unbehaglich auf seinem Barhocker hin und her rutschte, war sie sich sicher.

Die Anspannung löste sich in ihr. Sie wurde selbstsicherer und wandte sich Steve zu, der ihr von seinem Geistererlebnis dort erzählte, das vor allem aus einer halsbrecherischen Flucht bestand. Sie lachte an den richtigen Stellen, während sie in Gedanken am anderen Ende der Theke war. Als sie nach einem tiefen Schluck von ihrem Bier, schließlich zu ihm rüber sah, wirkte Mulders Miene wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Und das brachte sie auf die Idee mit dem Tequila. Sie wollte eine Reaktion provozieren und damit würde es ihr gelingen.

Mulder schien es auf jeden Fall noch unbehaglicher zu werden, wie das Barhocker-Rutschen verriet. Sie war mit sich zufrieden, Mulder fing an, seine Verstimmtheit auszustrahlen und er sah sie in einem anderen Licht, davon war sie zwischenzeitlich überzeugt.

Sie gab ihre Bestellung auf und als sie das Getränk vor sich stehen hatte, kam ihre vollendete Show-Einlage zum Einsatz. Eine Freundin vom College und sie hatten diese Technik im Laufe einiger feuchter Nächte vollendet. Jetzt griff sie auf diese banale Taktik zurück, weil diese eine primitive Wirkung auf Männer zu haben schien.

Und Mulder reagierte darauf nicht anders, als andere vor ihm. Er verfolgte mit brennenden Augen fasziniert ihr Schauspiel, doch als sie geendet hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie wahrscheinlich einen Schritt oder zehn zu weit gegangen war. Er trank seinen Tequila und knallte sein Geld auf den Tresen und stürmte raus.

Scully packte ihr Zeug zusammen, zahlte und verabschiedete sich schnell von den Beiden, die ziemlich enttäuscht aussahen, was ihr im Moment aber relativ egal war. Jetzt ging es darum, die Wogen zu glätten.

So fand sie Mulder draußen, vertieft in Gedanken.

Er strahlte eine Unnahbarkeit aus wie selten und als sie ihn ansprach, blieb sie auf Abstand. Seine Anschuldigung kam nicht wirklich überraschend, angesichts dessen, was Steve über die Höhe seiner Getränkerechnung raus gelassen hatte, deren Rest sie übernommen hatte. Was sie aber überraschte, war die Intensität seiner Wut. Und anstatt ihren Stolz kurz zu unterdrücken, zeigte sie ihn ihm gegenüber. Sie war mit sich im Reinen und auf verdrehte Weise äußerst zufrieden. Bereit den Rückzug anzutreten.

Doch war Mulder anscheinend nicht bereit sie ohne weiteres gehen zu lassen. Seine Beleidigung saß und hielt sie zurück. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser primitiven Route und ihr Kampfgeist erwachte auf ein Neues. Zum wievielten Mal?

Und an dieser Stelle war der Abend endgültig außer Kontrolle geraten, stellte Scully für sich fest. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass etwas in ihrer Beziehung aufgebrochen war, was zu gut in der Dunkelheit gediehen war, die ohne Worte und Erklärungen auskam.

Mulders Bild von ihr war dabei sich zu verändern, so wie sich ihres von ihm geändert hatte. Nur waren bei ihr ein paar Facetten von Mulder dazugekommen, die des gehörnten Ehemannes brachte sie unwillkürlich zum schmunzeln. Während er versuchen würde, einige von ihr zu streichen. Außer sie würde versuchen zu kitten, was ging und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Ihre Intuition sagte ihr, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, das Puzzle zusammen zusetzen, bevor Teile davon endgültig verloren gehen würden.

War sie bereit für die Verschmelzung? Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie noch Zeit brauchte und nichts überstürzen sollte. Aber ihr Herz antwortete, dass ihr die Zeit davon laufen würde, wenn sie nicht endlich handelte. Und dieses Mal schaltete sie ihren Verstand bewusst aus. Ihr Leben bestand aus so vielen Risiken, warum sollte sie nicht auch dieses Wagnis eingehen. Es war zwar das Größte ihres Lebens, aber ansonsten lief sie Gefahr alles zu verlieren, ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

Mit diesem Entschluss begann Scully sich auf den Weg zurück zum Motel zu machen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wer an die Freiheit des menschlichen Willens glaubt, hat nie geliebt und nie gehasst.  
Unbekannt_

_Das ist die wahre Liebe, die sich gleich bleibt, wenn man ihr alles gewährt, wenn man ihr alles versagt.  
Goethe_

Die Moteltür krachte hinter ihm zu und Mulder setzte sich in den einzigen Sessel, der in dem untermöblierten Zimmer stand. Oh ja, er war wütend. Er war unglaublich wütend auf sich selbst. Wie hatte er es zulassen können, dass die Situation derart eskalierte. Warum hatte er Scully in die Ecke gedrängt und eine Antwort von ihr gefordert, die sie nicht bereit war zu geben? Verdammt, er kannte sie schließlich lange genug, um so einen Mist zu unterlassen.

Und warum war er jetzt so enttäuscht? Was hatte er den erwartet, dass sie seine Gefühle in demselben Maße erwiderte. Das sie sich in seine Arme stürzen würde und alles wäre gut. Warum sollte es so einfach sein, wenn ansonsten alles so verdammt kompliziert war. Warum sollte sie ihn noch tiefer in ihr Leben lassen, er hatte ja schon genug darin zerstört. Und zu einem gewissen Grad war er Teil davon. Freundschaft. Oh verdammt, warum hörte sich das für ihn, wie Segen und Fluch an.

Er war schon lange bereit, ihr so viel mehr zu geben als das. Sie konnte alles von ihm haben, sein Leben und seine Liebe. Und sie nahm sein Geschenk nicht an, ließ nicht zu, dass er ihr mehr gab, als sie zu geben bereit war. Und nicht einmal das. Sie war seine Stärke und sein Halt, aber sie zeigte nur in Extremsituationen, dass dasselbe auch für sie galt. Normalerweise war dazu eine vorgehaltene Waffe nötig, als ob sie sich dafür schämen würde, menschlich zu sein.

Wo war ihr Sinn für Gleichberechtigung, wenn es um Tränen ging? Sie war die sturste Frau, die er kannte. Sie hatte in den Jahren an seiner Seite so viel durchgemacht, dass jeder andere schon lange zerbrochen wäre. Aber sie steckte alles weg, als ob es nur ein Kratzer wäre. Ihre Entführung. Ihr Krebs. Ihre Unfruchtbarkeit. Und trotzdem war sie sein Anker.

Obwohl er sie nicht verstand. Sie war bereit ihr Leben für ihn aufzugeben, aber nicht ihres mit ihm zu teilen. Mulder hatte bei Scully das Gefühl, dass sie ihn künstlich auf Distanz hielt. Nur warum verstand er nicht, sie standen sich so nahe, wie es nur möglich war. Sie ließ es zu, dass er ihr Partner, ihr Vertrauter und ihr Freund war. Dass er die Menschen aus ihrem Leben drängte, die ihr einstmals wichtig gewesen waren und doch hielt sie diese Mauer zwischen ihnen aufrecht, an der er sich nur den Schädel einschlagen konnte, bei dem Versuch sie zu überwinden.

Seine Suche nach der Wahrheit, war zur ihrer geworden. Sein Kampf gegen die Intrigen und Verschwörungen hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre zu einem gemeinsamen Kreuzzug entwickelt. Der von ihr genauso Opfer forderte wie von ihm. Wahrscheinlich noch größere. Sie hatte so viel verloren, dass es für mehrere Leben reichte und immer noch schien kein Ende in Sicht. Es türmten sich stets neue Lügen und Hindernisse vor ihnen auf, ohne dass sie in das Nest der Verschwörung vordringen konnten.

Ja, das wahre Ausmaß des Projektes konnten sie immer noch nicht genau abschätzen, aber was sie davon gesehen hatten, reichte aus, um ihren Kampfwillen anzufachen. Und die Opfer, die ihnen abverlangt worden waren, sollten nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Vielleicht konnten sie das Projekt wirklich nicht aufhalten, aber zumindest so lange sabotieren, bis andere auch aufmerksam werden würden und die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft gezogen.

Doch ihr Hauptziel, so sehr es sie auch vereinigte, barg dennoch eine enorme Last. Die Lebensgefahr für die Menschen, die ihnen nahe standen, war unerträglich. Einer der rationalsten Gründe, warum sie sich immer mehr von der Umwelt abgesonderten und auf einander fixiert hatten. Der Versuch das Risiko zu minimieren, indem sie andere vor sich schützten und sich selbst vor dem Verrat, der ihnen schon so oft begegnet war.

Sie wurden beide dadurch abgehärtet, misstrauisch gegen alles und jeden, der in ihr Leben stolperte. Paranoia färbte wahrscheinlich zwangsläufig ab. Ob es mit der Liebe ähnlich war, hatte Mulder sich schon oft gefragt. Wenn er nur lange genug in ihrer Nähe blieb, musste sie ihn dann nicht irgendwann automatisch lieben?

Aber vielleicht war es auch gar nicht die Frage, ob sie ihn liebte. Vielleicht hatte er ihr einfach schon zuviel genommen. Das Durchschnittsleben von dem sie bestimmt in früheren Jahren geträumt hatte mit Ehemann, zweieinhalb Kindern und einem weißen Vorstadthäuschen war in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt. Er hatte sie zu tief in seine verworrene Welt gezogen, die sie von anderen Menschen trennte. Ein Leben soweit entfernt von der alltäglichen Normalität, wie der Mond von der Sonne.

Doch genauso wenig wie der Mond mit der Sonne in Konkurrenz treten konnte, genauso wenig konnte er ihr ein normales Leben bieten. Er war dazu verdammt, sie immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Sie beide bekamen von der Normalität so viel mit, wie der Mondschein es zuließ, an versteckten Orten in Schatten getaucht mit menschlichen Monstern, die entweder innerlich oder äußerlich ihre Humanität verloren hatten.

Und dieses Leben beinhaltete so viele Gefahren, die Scully sicher nicht bereit war mit einem Unbeteiligten zu teilen, den sie einer unsichtbaren Bedrohung aussetzen würde. Sie würde selbst verletzbar werde und vor allem erpressbar. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie gegenseitig dieses Risiko eingingen, aber einen unschuldigen Menschen in die Schusslinie zu ziehen, war sicher unvereinbar mit Scullys Verantwortungsgefühl. Dieser Gedanke barg einen gewissen Trost für Mulder, er gestand sich ein, dass er in Bezug auf Scully ein extremer Egoist war.

Er war nicht bereit, sie gehen zu lassen. Er war nicht einmal bereit, sie mit irgendjemand anderen zu teilen. Als sie zum ersten Mal entführt wurde, hatte er in den drei Monaten so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Und als er sie im Koma sah, leichenblass und gebrochen von etwas Namenlosen, war er am Ende dieser ewiglangen Nacht fest überzeugt, sie gehen zu lassen, wenn sie jemals aufwachen sollte. Dass er sie nie wieder in Gefahr bringen würde. Als ihre Mom ihm dann mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war, hatte ihn die Erleichterung wie eine Welle überspült und seine guten Vorsätze waren weggewischt gewesen.

Als sie allein den Fall in Philadelphia untersuchte und sich auf diesen Typen einließ, war er schockiert gewesen. Er hatte ungläubig den Polizeibericht gelesen, mehrmals hintereinander und das Foto ihrer Tätowierung angestarrt, bis es vor seinen Augen undeutlich wurde. Als er im Flugzeug schließlich verstanden hatte, was passiert war, wich die Ungläubigkeit der Wut. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in Scully mehr sah, als nur seine Verbündete. Und dass er im Begriff war, sie zu verlieren, nicht an Monster oder Aliens, sondern an ein Leben, das er ihr nicht bieten konnte.

Sie hatten nie wirklich über diesen Zwischenfall geredet, als er im Krankenhaus ankam, hatte er seine Eifersucht zurückgekämpft, um sie nicht noch weiter von sich fortzutreiben. Sie versuchten da weiter zu machen, wo sie stehen geblieben waren, bei ihrer Normalität. Und er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Das sich nicht alles um ihn drehte, auch wenn er das Gefühl nicht los bekam, dass seine Ignoranz der Auslöser für ihren Ausbruch aus ihrer Routine gewesen war. Das schale Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein, wich blankem Entsetzen als er eine Woche später von ihrem Krebs erfuhr.

Im Nachhinein musste er zugeben, dass schwere Zeiten sie von jeher zusammengeschweißt hatte. Die Suche nach den Männern, die ihr das angetan hatten und seine aberwitzige Hoffnung ein Heilmittel für Scullys Tumor zu finden, war Antrieb. Und als sie sich durch das Labyrinth der Lügen, des Verrats und der Intrigen durchgekämpft hatten, waren sie als Team stärker als jemals zuvor.

Bis zum nächsten Schicksalsschlag. Emily. Er verdammte diese Schweinehunde, die ihr das als Weihnachtsgeschenk antaten. Sie zu einem sterbenden Kind führten, das ihr eigenes war. Kurz nachdem sie selbst dem Tod ins Auge geblickt hatte, musste sie den Verlust einer Tochter ertragen, die sie nie kennen lernen konnte. Und er wurde mit seiner eigenen Täuschung konfrontiert. Er hatte ihr eine Wahrheit vorenthalten, um sie zu schützen und nun wurde sie unvorbereitet davon eingeholt, was Hauptziel der Testreihe gewesen war, zu der sie gehörte. Das war eine weitere Lektion. Er konnte sie nicht schützen und vor allem nicht vor der Wahrheit und deren Ausmaß auf ihr Leben.

Emily trieb einen unsichtbaren Keil zwischen sie beide. Scully schloss ihn aus ihrer Trauer aus, hielt das Leid zurück, von dem er wusste, dass er da sein musste. Sie schuf eine Distanz, die er nicht unterschreiten konnte, nicht überschreiten durfte. Sie verbarg ihren Schmerz vor ihm und nahm den Halt, den er bot nicht an. Er fühlte sich zurückgewiesen, die Hilflosigkeit und Schuld auf seiner Seite verstärkten sich, denn anders als bei Melissa ließ sie seinen Trost dieses Mal nicht zu.

Doch sie wurde nicht von der Trauer gebrochen wie die Menschen, die hinter dieser Aktion standen, es wahrscheinlich vermutet hatten. Es dauerte seine Zeit bis sie über den Verlust hinweg kam. Und nur langsam kamen sie sich wieder näher, aber die Distanz blieb. Scully hielt einen Teil von sich verschlossen. Vielleicht wollte sie ein Stück von sich vor der Dunkelheit beschützen, die an ihm klebte wie eine zweite Haut. Vielleicht hatte sie noch nicht die Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben aufgegeben.

Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach zu viel in ihre Beziehung hineininterpretiert.

Freundschaft. Wenn das alles war, was sie von ihm annehmen konnte, so würde er damit leben. Die Sehnsucht nach mehr war da, aber sie hatte schon so viel wegen ihm verloren, dass er nichts von ihr fordern konnte, was sie nicht freiwillig bereit war zu geben. Und vielleicht würde er es irgendwann schaffen, die letzten Zweifel beiseite zu wischen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ein perfektes Paar in jeder Beziehung bildeten.

Nur war sein heutiger Versuch gründlich daneben gegangen.

Ob man es überhaupt einen Versuch nennen konnte, bezweifelte Mulder. Er war mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, was er damit alles ruinieren konnte. Oder wie die Folgen davon aussehen könnten. Er war einfach seinen Instinkten gefolgt, die ihn komplett im Stich gelassen hatten. Emotionen waren so hoch gekocht, dass das letzte Bisschen Rationalität aus seiner Handlung genommen war.

Er betete, dass der heutige Abend nichts an ihrer Beziehung ändern würde. Er hatte ein paar Facetten mehr von Scully kennen gelernt, doch an seinen Gefühlen würde das nichts ändern. Sie nur vertiefen, wie vermutlich alles was sie tat. Nur ob sie das auch so sah, war äußerst fraglich. Freundschaft, das Wort schmeckte noch bitter und die Bedeutung hatte sich nicht ganz gesetzt.

Die Wut war verraucht und langsam wich die Enttäuschung der Erkenntnis, dass er sie mit einem Gefühlsausbruch überfallen hatte, den er besser unter Kontrolle behalten hätte. Irgendwie musste er das in Ordnung bringen, ohne dass Scully ihn für einen psychisch gestörten Mann hielt.

Zumindest nicht mehr, als dies ohnehin schon der Fall war.

Mulder beugte sich stöhnend nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Im Geiste ging er wieder verschiedene Entschuldigungen durch. Nur wie sollte er ihr sein Verhalten glaubhaft erklären, ohne mit dem wahren Grund seiner Gefühlsentladung herauszurücken. Sicher konnte er mit dem Alkohol argumentieren, sonst blieben ihm ja keine Alternativen.

Wie hatte er so dumm sein können, Scully zu einer Aussage zwingen zu wollen. Er kannte doch ihren Dickkopf zur genüge. Wenn sie nicht reden wollte, dann konnten keine zehn Pferde sie dazu bewegen. Vor allem wenn es dabei, um ihre Gefühle ging. Verdammt sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Rationalität doch schon oft genug in den Wahnsinn getrieben und noch viel öfter davor bewahrt.

Er hätte es wirklich so viel besser wissen müssen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wer keinen Mut zum Träumen hat, hat auch keine Kraft zum Kämpfen.  
Heinrich Bösing_

_Dies ist das Geheimnis der Liebe, dass sie solche verbinde, deren jedes für sich sein könnte und doch nichts ist und sein kann ohne das andere.  
Friedrich Wilhelm Schelling_

Scully stand vor Mulders Moteltür, noch mal tief durchatmend, versuchte sie ihre Nervosität niederzukämpfen. Sie war dabei einen folgenschweren Schritt zu machen, der eine Beziehung verändern würde, die sieben Jahre lang sehr gut funktioniert hatte. War es das Risiko überhaupt wert? Ihre Zweifel kamen mit einer Macht zurück, die ihre Entscheidung zum Schwanken brachte.

Was tat sie eigentlich? Ihre Partnerschaft hatte schlimmere Krisen überstanden. Sie würden morgen einfach da weiter machen, wo sie vor dem Streit aufgehört hatten. Was trieb sie hier? Eine Stimme in ihrem Innern antwortete, dass sie dabei war, ihre Beziehung zu Mulder zu ruinieren. Verdammt. Diese Überlegungen lagen hinter ihr, sie hatte sich entschieden, was druckste sie jetzt noch herum. Sie verbannte die kritische Stimme in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins und drückte die Türklinke herunter.

Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn bei seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen, „Können wir reden?“

Er nickte, „Ja, selbstverständlich.“

Sein Blick folgte ihr, als sie ins Zimmer trat und Richtung Bett marschierte, der einzigen freien Sitzmöglichkeit. Nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatte, herrschte kurz eine spannungsgeladene Stille, in der Scully versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und den Rock auf toleranter Höhe zu halten. Ergebnislos. Klasse, das fing ja gut an, ob sie die ganze Aussprache überspringen könnten und einfach zum unterhaltsamen Teil kommen? Denn sie war unsicher wie das Gespräch beginnen sollte, das vor ihr lag. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die Entschuldigung vorab. Sichere Gewässer, erkannte sie selbstironisch.

„Mulder, mir tut der Verlauf von heute Abend leid.“ Als er sie unterbrechen wollte, brachte sie ihn mit Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen, energisch, „Es war kindisch einen Fauxpas durch einen anderen wettzumachen. Ehrlich gesagt, war die Scharade insgesamt unter unserer Würde. Zu meiner Erklärung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich zu wütend nach deinem Kommentar war, um klar zu denken. Okay?“

Mulder war so perplex, dass er gerade noch ein Nicken zustande brachte. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, setzte er zu seiner Entschuldigung an, wurde aber resolut von ihr unterbrochen. „Scully, ich muss -“

„Den Mund halten?“ Sie lächelte ihn frech an, jetzt war sie diejenige, die das Ruder in der Hand hatte und er hatte genug gesagt. Eindeutig, genug. „Mulder, hör mir einfach kurz zu, meine Gesprächigkeit wird nicht ewig dauern. Ich habe nachgedacht über das, was du über die Komplexität unserer Beziehung gesagt hast und über meine Unfähigkeit über Gefühle zu reden. Bei erstem kann ich zustimmen. Aber was das zweite betrifft? Solltest du nicht mit Steinen werfen, wenn du im gleichen Glashaus sitzt.“

Sie überlegte kurz, „Mir fällt es nicht leicht, mein Inneres nach außen zu kehren, aber du bist da auch nicht anders. Wenn es um deine Schwester geht oder um einen Fall, dann fällt es dir leichter. Aber wenn es um uns geht, deine Gefühle für mich, dann bleibst du genauso stumm.“

Er richtete sich auf, nicht aggressiv, aber mit Überzeugung dahinter, „Jetzt warte mal, Scully, schließlich habe ich dir schon öfters meine Gefühle offenbart und die eindrucksvollste Reaktion war ein ‚Oh Mann’, nicht gerade inspirierend.“

„Mulder, was habe ich über Unterbrechungen gesagt?“ Er fiel getroffen nach hinten und sie besann sich auf einen leichteren Ton, „Außerdem Liebesbeteuerungen unter Schock sind nichtig, hast du den Teil der Krankenhausfibel nie durchgelesen. Du warst so mit Medikamenten voll gepumpt, dass bei dir jede Hemmung weg war, die unter normalen Umständen besessen hättest.“ Scully sah ihn eindringlich an, er biss sich auf die Lippen, um die Erwiderung drin zu halten und sie fügte fast trotzig hinzu, „Sicher, ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest, aber -“ Sie musste sich bewegen, das Ganze war lächerlich genug, ohne dass sie wie ein Playboy-Häschen auf seinem Bett saß, das darauf wartete, dass er sich dazu gesellte.

Und warum konnte er nicht einmal die einfache Route nehmen? Reden war definitiv überbewertet. Vor allem wenn sie von sich erwartete, dass sie ihr Verhalten begründen sollte. Ehrlich. Wer brauchte schon Erklärungen? Nur sie beide. Ihre Augen wanderten genervt zur Zimmerdecke, warum glaubte sie noch mal an Gott, wenn er jetzt kein unerklärliches Phänomen vorschieben konnte, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte.

„Aber? Warum hast du nicht nachgehakt, Scully? Wenn du dir so sicher bist, warum lässt du dich dann nicht darauf ein? Du weißt, dass ich dein Freund bin und dass ich zu gerne mehr sein würde.“ Sie blieb mitten im Raum stehen mit dem Rücken zu ihm, kleinlaut von ihm, „Ich habe zwischenzeitlich sogar Angst dir zu nahe zu treten, wenn ich dir einen Silvester-Kuss gebe.“

Jetzt lagen die Karten offen auf dem Tisch und sie war am Zug.

Die Stille zog sich in die Länge, sie hörte das Rascheln, als Mulder anfing unruhig in seinem Sessel zu werden. Er war wieder dabei, sie in die Enge zu treiben und es fühlte sich zum ersten Mal gut an. Richtig.

Wenn er diese Fragen nicht jetzt stellte, wann dann?

Sie ging zur Tür, „Scully, es tut mir leid, ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich anders ausdrücken sollen. Was ich eigentlich meinte, ist folgendes, ich akzeptiere alles, was du bereit bist zu geben. Sei es nun Freundschaft oder mehr. Ich will dich bestimmt nicht unter Druck setzen, okay?“

Den antiquierten Lichtschalter hochlegend, die plötzliche Schwärze war willkommen. Manche Geständnisse waren nicht für die Helligkeit bestimmt, „Mulder, du kannst mich nicht unter Druck setzen, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Dort liegt nicht mein Problem.“

Sie begann erneut ihre nervöse Runde durch den Raum. Während Mulder es diesmal vorzog nichts zu sagen. Schließlich blieb sie am Fenster stehen und starrte in die Nacht. Sie konnte von hier aus das Spukhaus sehen, das sie hergeführt hatte.

Im Dachgeschoss brannte Licht.

Wo lagen ihre Prioritäten? Wollte sie diesen Ausweg? Wieder einmal.

Sich auf das nächste Phänomen stürzen, während die wichtigen Dinge ungeklärt blieben?

Ihre Hand presste sich gegen das kalte Glas, „Weißt du Mulder, dass ich eine Zeitlang das Gefühl hatte, von dir verschlugen zu werden? Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch. Emotional. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo du aufhörst und ich beginne, was waren deine Überzeugungen und was meine.“

Sie konnte Schatten sehen, Gestalten die sich im ehemaligen Kinderzimmer bewegten, in dem der Vater seine beiden Töchter umgebracht hatte. Aufgeschnittene Kehlen der Liebsten. Die Mutter war zuerst gestorben. Amityville in Amerika, sie würde Mulder nach der genauen Statistik von Familienmassakern befragen können und er würde ihr die Zahlen aus dem Stehgreif herunterspulen. Er war so gut. Er würde auch die von vermeintlich heimgesuchten Häusern kennen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Armbanduhr im Mondschein, noch zehn Minuten dann wäre ein weiterer Jahrestag für diese Geister geschafft, während sie mit ihren Ängsten lebte.

Sie atmete und überwand, „An irgendeinem Punkt unserer Vergangenheit verschwand diese Grenze, löste sich auf. Als ich das erkannte, jagte es mir eine Heidenangst ein.“

Sie hatte keine Furcht vor dem Unerklärlichen mehr. Das was dort drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite stattfand, hatte sie schon in dem ersten gemeinsamen Jahr mit Mulder akzeptieren gelernt. Obwohl sie noch immer die Mechanismen dahinter verstehen wollte. Ihn dazu bewegen sich zu erklären. Sinn in das Sinnlose zu bringen, was einen Familienvater durchdrehen ließ. Mulder war gut darin, ihr die Augen zu öffnen und Gewaltverbrechen waren Teil seiner Laufbahn.

Der auf Papier glänzende Teil und sie stockte.

Drehte sich zu ihm um, wie er besiegt im Sessel lag. Suchte nach dem Mut, von dem sie wusste, dass er da sein musste und als sie ihn fand, redete sie besonnen weiter. Ihre Art sich von dem Geschehen zu distanzieren. Sie sprengte Grenzen, die sie in den vergangenen Jahren aufgebaut hatten. Beide hatten sich dieser Strategie bedient, nicht nur sie. Aber seine waren Folge und nicht Grundstein.

„Ich war von dir abhängig geworden, ohne dass ich es wollte. Ohne dass ich es überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Ich vernachlässigte meine Freunde und Familie, nur um bei dir zu sein. Jagte einem Monster nach dem anderen hinterher, weil sich scheinbar niemand anders dafür verantwortlich fühlte. Mein Leben wurde deines, ohne dass ich es registrierte und als ich es bemerkte, schob ich andere Dinge vor. So viele gute Gründe. Die Verschwörung, unseren Beruf. Aber ich konnte mir nicht eingestehen, dass du alleine der Grund dafür warst. Mit diesem Wissen konnte ich nicht umgehen.“

Ihre intimsten Geheimnisse offen, sie waren nicht so hässlich, wurde ihr gerade klar.

Durchschnittlich, wer hätte gedacht, wo bei ihnen die Normalität versteckt lag.

Die Dunkelheit lag auf der anderen Straßenseite im warmen Nachglühen.

Beherrscht, als ob sie über das Wetter reden würde, „Als ich das realisierte, versuchte mir selbst zu beweisen, dass ich falsch lag. Dass es nicht so schlimm, um mich bestellt war, wie ich annahm. Erlaubte mir nicht den Luxus, mich dir gegenüber zu öffnen, aus Angst mich in dir zu verlieren. Du warst derjenige, den ich immer anrufen konnte, wenn Dinge falsch liefen. Du warst die Schulter an der ich mich ausweinen konnte, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter wollte, wenn ich mit meiner Kraft am Ende war. Du warst derjenige, auf den ich mich verlassen konnte, wenn ich meinem eigenen Urteil nicht mehr traute. Verstehst du, ich vertraute dir mehr als mir selbst und das ist – Das sollte nicht richtig sein.“

Er verstand sie wirklich, sie wusste das noch bevor er ihr antwortete, „Ja, Scully.“

„Der Fall in Philadelphia, kannst du dich daran erinnern?“, fragte Scully vorsichtig,

Mulder nickte. Diesen Fall würde er nie vergessen, obwohl er nicht mal direkt involviert gewesen war. Ein weiterer Fakt für sie, sie hatte so viele unausgesprochene davon mit der Zeit angesammelt. Namen, die sie nie erwähnten. Daniel. Diana. Da waren mehr Geister in ihrer Vergangenheit als Gegenüber. Verflossene, die es zu umschiffen galt, die sie auf diesen Kurs gesetzt hatten.

Wie Sterne die Orientierung auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise lieferten.

Der Name beinhaltete einen Wendepunkt, wenn auch für sie kein persönliches Gewicht, „Ed Jerse öffnete mir die Augen, für vielerlei. Aber die wichtigste Erkenntnis, die ich durch ihn gewonnen habe, war, dass mein Platz neben dir ist. Das war für mich niederschmetternd. Allein das Wissen, dass du mich nie bewusst verletzen würdest, reichte nicht aus, um mich mit meiner neuen Sicht auf unsere Beziehung zu versöhnen.“

Scully unterbrach ihren Monolog, gedankenverloren das Bett anstarrend.

Ihr Dad hätte Mulder gemocht, wurde ihr gerade klar. Nicht die Gefahr, die er barg, aber den Mann und woher kam dieser Gedanke? Reichte ein simpler Vergleich zwischen ihren Ex-Geliebten und Nautik aus, um diese Schlussfolgerung zu zulassen.

Welches Gestirn las sie gerade, das Horoskop der Tageszeitung?

„Hast du dich zwischenzeitlich damit versöhnt?“, wagte Mulder sich vorsichtig vor.

Sie schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. „Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als mich damit zu versöhnen, oder? Andernfalls hätte ich dich verlassen müssen und dafür fehlte mir die Überzeugung. Es hat zwar seine Zeit gedauert, aber ja, ich kann heute mit dem Wissen leben, dass du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist. Ebenso dass du allein mich als Ganzes fühlen lässt.“

Sie strich mit einer Hand kurz über sein Haar und drehte sich zum Fenster. Das Spukhaus lag verlassen im Dunkeln. Verpasste Chance oder Neuanfang. Scully war bereit sich auf ihn einzulassen. Sie kannte Mulder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er bereit war alles für sie zu tun. Aber dass er dieselbe Konsequenz von ihr fordern würde. Sie hatte das wahrscheinlich früher erkannt als er. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er jede Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit kennen lernen wollte, so wie er bereit war, ihr jede Facette seines Selbst zu offenbaren.

Das Schweigen das sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, war nicht unangenehm und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, bis es von Mulder unterbrochen wurde.

„Weißt du, dass ich dich liebe, Scully.“

Es war keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung. Wieder einer dieser Fakten.

„Sicher, weiß ich das, Mulder“, kam es genauso ruhig ihr. Er stand langsam auf und stellte sich hinter sie.

Ohne sie zu berühren. Einfache Präsenz. Sicherheit.

„Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, dass man so tief lieben kann. Dass man süchtig nach der Gesellschaft des anderen ist. Sich durch denjenigen erst vollkommen fühlt. Dass man jemanden so sehr braucht, das alles andere daneben verblasst und unwichtig wird.“

Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und er zog sie in seine Arme. Fester, „Dass alleine die Nähe des anderen, die Wunden heilen lässt und einem das Gefühl von Stärke gibt.“

Er pausierte, letztlich, „Fühlst du genauso, Scully?“

Die Frage war eigentlich unnötig, wenn er ihr in der letzten halben Stunde zugehört hätte. Sie grinste. Entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung, „Sicher tue ich das, Mulder. Du kannst mich schneller auf 180 bringen, als jeder andere Mensch. Oder Außerirdische.“ Er lachte in ihr Haar, mit Sicherheit an all die Diskussionen denkend, die er je mit ihr geführt hatte. Die noch kommen würden.

„Aber egal wie oft du mich auch in die Verzweiflung treibst, so überrascht du mich ständig mit deinem Mitgefühl. Du lässt mir die Luft zum atmen und bist trotzdem immer da, wenn ich Dich brauche.“

Sie verstummte, es war alles gesagt, was sie ihm im Moment sagen wollte.

Seine Umarmung wurde enger, „Scully, ich liebe dich.“

Wie ein Mantra wiederholten sich seine Worte in ihrem Verstand.

Auch wenn sie beide diese Erkenntnis schon lange im Herzen trugen, so war es seltsam die Wahrheit laut ausgesprochen zu hören. Und auch wenn er eigentlich auf der Suche nach einer anderen war, so hatten sie eine gefunden, die ebenfalls unumstößlich war. In jedem aufgeklärten Fall, jeder gefahrenen Meile, jeder vergossenen Träne, jedem schlechtgelaunten Frühstück, jedem geteilten Lachen. Es war das Ende einer Suche, von der sie noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie sich darin befand.

„Ich liebe dich, Mulder.“

So standen sie beide in den Mondschein getaucht, ohne Bewegung. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Das Gefühl einer Heimkehr von einer langen Reise. Ein Etappensieg war erreicht und auch wenn sie wusste, dass dieser Triumph nicht ewig währen würde, so wollte sie ihn dennoch so lange wie möglich festhalten. Nur in die Nähe des anderen vertieft.

Bevor ihr Leben weiterging.


	5. Chapter 5

_Der Worte sind genug gewechselt, lasst mich endlich Taten sehn.  
Goethe, Faust I_

Mulder sah in ihr entspanntes Gesicht, das sich gegen seine Brust schmiegte. Scully erschien so mit sich zufrieden, wie er sie selten gesehen hatte. Und schön. Die Konturen ihres Gesichtes wurden sanft umspielt und ließen sie jünger wirken. Sorglos, korrigierte er sich. Doch nicht einmal das silberfarbene Mondlicht schaffte es ihren Rotschopf zu verbergen, der golden schimmerte.

Eine weitere X-Akte, dachte er im Stillen.

Sein Blick senkte sich an ihrem Hals entlang, dem Revers ihres Jacketts folgend, das ihm in seiner jetzigen Position Einblicke gewährte, von denen er oft genug geträumt hatte. Aber die ihm jetzt nicht genug waren. Er löste einen Arm von ihrer Taille und streifte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Wange. Scully öffnete die Augen, in ihren Blick vertieft, vergaß er sein eigentliches Vorhaben und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Die Berührung ihrer Lippen reichte aus, um seine Denkfähigkeit zu sabotieren und er vertiefte den Kuss. Fuhr er die Konturen ihrer Unterlippe mit seiner Zungenspitze ab, fragend. Suchend. Scully öffnete leicht die Lippen als Antwort und er nahm die Einladung bereitwillig an. Ihren Geschmack entdeckend, der sich augenblicklich in sein Gedächtnis brannte.

Er wurde von Scullys Zunge in Empfang genommen. Zuerst träge, dann immer schneller umkreisten sie sich in einem Duell, das ihm den Atem nahm. Seine Handfläche, die auf ihrer Wange lag, senkte sich langsam. Fuhr die Linien ihres Halses ab und bedächtig über ihre Brüste, um auf dem Knopf ihres Jacketts liegen zu bleiben. Zögernd den ersten öffnend, als Scully den Kuss vertiefte, folgten die anderen.

Sie löste sich von ihm und Mulder schaute sie leicht verwirrt an, aber Scully streifte nur lächelnd ihr Jackett über die Schulter und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine Brust, dann umfasste sie seine Krawatte und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, freches Funkeln, „Das wollte ich schon ewig machen.“

„Ich hätte keinen Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt geleistet.“

Sie lachte auf, „Die Handschellen heben wir uns für ein anderes Mal auf, Fox.“

Er stöhnte zwischen genervt und besiegt, bei seinem Vornamen. Er platzierte seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran, „Sicher, Dana, so wie die Elektroschocktherapie.“

„Ich dachte an Eiswasser.“ Er entließ ein schuldbewusstes Winseln. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken, die Schultern umkreisend hoch, um sich schließlich in ihren seidigen Haaren zu verfangen. Ihren Körper an seinem zu spüren war ein erstaunliches Gefühl, vor allem weil sie nicht mehr sehr viel Stoff bedeckte. „Nenn mich Doktor Scully. Eine Autorität auf dem sexuellen Fachgebiet.“

Belegt, „Bin ich Patient X?“

Heiter, „Du kannst dich für zu viele Rollenspiele erwärmen wird mir gerade klar.“

Mulder wunderte sich selbst über seinen Humor. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er vom Ernst der Situation überwältigt werden würde, wenn er mit Scully in diese kommen würde. Nun konnte er scheinbar nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Er fühlte sich trunken, doch nicht von den letzten Resten Alkohols in seinem Blut.

Gespielte Empörung gegen ihren Hals geatmet, „Würdest du mir das Krankenschwesternoutfit vorenthalten?“

„Uhm, wie wäre es, wenn wir bei diesem Mal, die Outfits außen vor lassen würden, Mulder? Und uns aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren.“

„Einverstanden.“ Damit zog sie seinen Krawattenknoten auf, begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und abzustreifen. Scully hatte ihre eigene Magie, die sie wirken ließ und die er mit nichts vergleichen konnte. Zumindest mit nichts, was er im Gedächtnis hatte. Er verspürte keine Unruhe, er kam sich eher vor, als ob er neben sich stehen würde.

Es schien, als ob sie beide alle Zeit der Welt haben würden.

Derweil blieb Scully nicht untätig, zog sein T-Shirt aus dem Bund und erkundete die freigelegte Fläche mit ihren Händen. Sie strich über seine Seite, nur um sie auf seinem Hintern zu platzieren und ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Die Expertin begann ihre Hüfte in trägen Kreisen gegen ihn zu reiben und Zeit bekam Bedeutung. Seine Ungeduld auch. Gott, seine Instinkte kamen durch und er musste sich beherrschen, um sich nicht wie ein schnurrender Kater an ihr zu reiben.

Oder sie stillos auf sein Bett zu werfen. Oder beides.

Stattdessen sammelte er die Reste seiner Konzentration ein, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Verschluss ihres Rockes zu machen. Zum Glück hatte sich die Mode nicht entscheidend verändert, so dass er ihn schnell an ihrer Rückseite fand. Er kämpfte mit dem Haken, besiegte den Reißverschluss und der Rock glitt anmutig Richtung Boden.

Fingerspitzen fuhren über weiche Haut. Genossen das Gefühl einem anderen Menschen so nahen zu sein. Ihr so nah zu sein. Er war erstaunt über die Hitze, die von ihr auszugehen schien. Sie erkundete die Muskeln seines Rückens und trennte sich kurz von ihm, um das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Es landete bei ihren Kleidern auf dem Boden, während Mulder sie wieder näher an sich zog und den Kuss fortsetzte.

Es fühlte sich richtig an. Es war der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

War es vielleicht immer gewesen.

Sie arbeitete sich zu der Knopfleiste seiner Hose vor, streichelte über die Ausbeulung und sein Stöhne unterstrich die Richtigkeit ihrer Handlung. Er war weiß Gott nicht aus Stein. Dann löste sie die Knöpfe und ihre Hand glitt am Stoff seiner Boxershorts entlang.

Ihre Hand wurde mit festem Griff eingefangen.

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. Er atmete tief durch, schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er ihn dadurch klären könnte. Mulder suchte verzweifelt nach seiner Stimme, als er sie fand, artikulierte er nur ein Wort, „Später.“

Scully nickte und Mulder griff nach ihrem Spagetti-Top, streifte es über den Kopf und ging anschließend auf Abstand. Der Anblick einer Scully in schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche in Mondlicht getaucht, war für seine jetzige Gefühlslage fast zu viel. Er schluckte trocken. Phantasie und Wirklichkeit waren manchmal doch näher beieinander, als man dachte, aber das Wissen, dass es sich hier nicht um einen Traum handelte, ließ seine Beherrschung fast zusammenbrechen.

Sie stand abwartend da, gab ihm die Zeit, die er benötigte, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Ihre Haut war nicht makellos, sie war wie er gezeichnet von dem Leben als FBI-Agent. Seinen Blick blieb an einer Narbe hängen, von der er sich nicht lösen konnte. Wieder war er nicht in ihrer Nähe gewesen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte.

„Fast verloren“, kam es flüsternd von ihm, sie sah ihn fragend an und er legte seinen Finger auf die Schusswunde von New York an ihrem Bauch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht verloren. Gewonnen.“ Scully zog ihn zurück in ihre Umarmung, versuchte ihn aus seiner melancholischen Stimmung zu reißen, in die er zu gleiten drohte. „Wir haben immer gewonnen, Mulder, vergiss das nie.“

Ihre Feststellung wurde von einem Kuss untermauert, der ihm den Atem nahm und seine Gedanken wieder in eine andere Richtung lenkten.

Ja, sie hatten tatsächlich immer gewonnen, sie hatten überlebt. Beide.

Seine Hände nahmen die Wanderschaft über ihre nackte Haut wieder auf. Doch diesmal ließ er sich nicht von ihren Narben ablenken, sondern konzentrierte sich auf Stellen, die er sich bis jetzt nur in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Umfasste ihren Hintern und zog sie an sich heran. Dann senkte er seinen Mund und folgte den Konturen ihres Halses, während er ihren BH-Verschluss am Rücken öffnete und dem fallenden Stoff tiefer folgte.

Mulder kniete fast vor ihr, Scully zog seinen Kopf näher an ihren Busen. Die Empfindung seiner Zunge auf ihrer Haut. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen saugend an ihrer Brustwarze. Das alles war beinahe zu viel. Er ging in die Knie, sie zitterten von der Anstrengung sich aufrecht zu halten. Das Verlangen pulsierte in seinem Körper und wurde von jedem ertasten, streicheln und küssen angestachelt. Als er mit seinen Lippen schließlich über ihren Bauch wanderte, seine Zunge um ihren Nabel kreisen ließ, war es um ihre Körperkontrolle geschehen. Sie stütze sich auf seinen Schultern ab. Seine Hände streiften den Slip über ihre Hüften und auch diesem Kleidungsstück folge Mulder gemächlich mit seinen Lippen.

Scully klang, als ob sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Worte zu formulieren, „Mulder, Bett bitte.“

Er schaute lächelnd zu ihr auf, „Zu Befehl.“

Hob sie umgehend hoch, um die kurze Strecke bis zum Bett zu überwinden. Nachdem er sie dort abgelegt hatte, entledigte er sich rasch seiner Jeans und Boxershorts. Scully ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten.

„Zufrieden?“, fragte er mit einem amüsierten Unterton und sie sah ihn ertappt ins Gesicht.

„Sehr zufrieden“, gab sie schamlos zurück und hielt ihm die Hand einladend hin, damit er endlich zu ihr zurückkam. Das Gefühl ihres kleinen Körpers unter seinem, weckte das Bedürfnis, einfach tief in sie zu stoßen. Aber nicht jetzt, zu früh, ermahnte er sich selbst, um Fassung ringend. Nach einem Augenblick gingen seine Lippen wieder auf Reisen, bahnten sich ihren Weg an ihrem Gesicht entlang. Saugten sich an ihrem Hals fest. Scullys Geschmack in sich aufnehmend, die Glätte ihrer Haut bewundernd. Eine Spur von Küssen über ihren Busen setzend. Das hier muss das Paradies sein, der flüchtige Gedanke streifte sein Bewusstsein, bevor er sich voll auf seine Sinne konzentrierte.

Als Scully in verlockenden Kreisen ihre Hüften gegen seine rieb, kämpfte er erneut um Kontrolle. Er löste seine Lippen von ihrer Brustwarze und glitt tiefer. Das Gewicht auf einen Arm verlagernd, machte er den anderen frei, um ihren Körper zu erkunden. Die schmale Taille, die Rundung ihrer Hüfte erforschend, um schließlich in das Zentrum ihrer Lust vorzudringen. Die Feuchtigkeit, die ihn erwartete, löste ein weiteres Stöhnen aus. Dass ging zu schnell, er hatte sich jetzt schon nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, aber er wollte ihren Geschmack völlig in sich aufnehmen. Er war oral fixiert.

Ihre Hüfte bäumte sich gegen seinen Mund. Ihre Hand in seinem Haar begraben, zog Scully ihn noch näher an ihren Köper. Er ließ keinen Millimeter aus, leckend und saugend, trieb er sie mit jeder Sekunde näher an den Rand. Das beständige Stöhnen von ihr ging fast in ein Schnurren über. Mulder verstärkte seine Anstrengungen, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Klit, während er seine Finger in sie gleiten ließ. Nasse Seide, das einzige mit dem sich das Gefühl vergleichen ließ, mit Scullys Aroma, das war definitiv das Paradies. Hier zwischen ihren Beinen liegend, mit ihrem Geschmack auf den Lippen.

Scullys Bewegungen beschleunigten sich, ihr Schnurren ging in ein Wimmern über. Als er ihre Muskelkontraktionen um seinen Finger spürte, erhöhte er den Druck seiner Zunge gegen ihre Klit. Die einzige Antwort war sein lang gezogener Name, gefolgt von einem gepressten Stöhnen.

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, krabbelte Mulder nach ein paar Augenblicken an ihrem Körper hoch, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Scullys Gesicht war absolut gelöst, im Moment würde sie als College-Girl durchgehen. Er grinste glücklich und leckte dann den Schweiß von ihrer Schläfe, was sie aus ihrem Delirium weckte. Ihre Blicke ineinander versunken, bekam er ein Scully-Lächeln zu sehen, das ihm in seiner Verdorbenheit den Atem raubte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich immer noch steinhart gegen ihren Schenkel presste. Er verlagerte das Gewicht seine Hüfte, um ihr nicht den Beweis seiner Erregung zu offensichtlich zu präsentieren. Oder unabsichtlich zu kommen.

Da war eine dünne Grenze, die es zu wahren galt.

Scully erkannte sein Problem, mit einem Grinsen rieb ihr Bein gegen seine Flanke.

„Worauf wartest du, Mulder?“, fragte sie ihn schmunzelnd. „Soll ich mich in die Schwesternuniform schmeißen?“

Seine Stimme brach hilflos, „Nein.“ Sie war ein Monster durch ihn erschaffen und sie platzierte ihre Hüfte provokant, so dass er in der perfekten Position war, um in sie einzudringen. Sie würde ihn umbringen. Er konnte sich keine bessere Art vorstellen, das Zeitliche zu segnen.

„Also?“

„Das könnte ein kurzes Vergnügen werden, Scully?“, warnte er sie vor.

Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, ihren Geschmack auf seinen Lippen wegleckend, „Wir werden deine Blamage wiederholen. Keine Sorge.“

„Uhm, Danke?“

Sardonisch, „Gern geschehen.“

Sie war ein böses Monster. Abgrundtief böse. Und er unter ihrem todbringenden Bann.

Ihre Hände wanderten seinen Rücken herab, Fingernägel andeutend und die Knöchel hinter seinem Hintern kreuzend, machte sie sich für seinen Stoß bereit. Er glitt mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie und verharrte tief durchatmend, versuchte wehrlos, die Emotionen zurückzudrängen, die ihn zu überspülen, drohten.

Enge, Feuchtigkeit, Scully. Er war jetzt schon an der Grenze.

Eine vorsichtige Bewegung ihren Hüften, sein Stöhnen war gequält.

Langsam wiederholte sie die Bewegung. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, ihren, was ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. Das war zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Eins mit ihr zu sein, weckte ein Gefühl von Unendlichkeit. Von Hitze.

Den Kopf an ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben, nahm Mulder einen trägen, kontrollierten Rhythmus auf. Seine Stöße waren bedächtig, um ihre Reaktion zu prüfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es genauso genoss wie er. Sie war so verdammt eng, bei jedem Stoß hatte er das Gefühl zu kommen. Seine Selbstbeherrschung so verdammt überstrapaziert. Als Scully seinen Bewegungen ungeduldig entgegenkam, erhöhte er das Tempo. Vertiefte den Rhythmus, ließ sich von ihrer Leidenschaft mitreißen.

„Gib mir mehr“, kam es heiser von Scully. „Lass dich fallen, Mulder.“

Ihre Worte waren der Auslöser, gekoppelt mit ihren Fingernägeln, die sich jetzt in seinen Rücken bohrten. Er überließ sich seinen Instinkten, gab die letzte Kontrolle auf. Kraftvoll in sie stoßend, dem eigenen primitiven Rhythmus folgend, pumpte er sein Verlangen in sie hinein.

Den Hunger, den er über sieben Jahre in sich aufgestaut hatte. Und sie erwiderte seine Leidenschaft, konterte jeden seiner Stöße, küsste jeden Zentimeter, den sie erreichen konnte, zog ihn, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch näher an sich heran. Und sie kam erneut. Als er die Kontraktionen fühlte, folgte er ihr mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß und ihrem Namen auf den Lippen, bevor auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Die Blamage blieb ihm glücklicherweise erspart und als Mulder sie nach ein paar Minuten von seinem Gewicht befreien wollte, hielt sie ihn fest, „Bleib so.“

Sein Lachen war ungläubig, „Komm schon, Scully, ich erdrücke dich. Das kann unmöglich bequem sein.“

„Bleib so, Mulder, nur kurz, okay?“

Er konnte ihr, in seiner jetzigen Stimmung unmöglich einen Wunsch abschlagen. Also blieb er liegen, noch immer in ihr, „Ich liebe dich, Scully.“

Sie suchte den Augenkontakt. „Und ich dich.“

Nach einigen Minuten drehte Mulder sich schließlich mit Scully auf den Rücken. Sie blieb entspannt auf seiner Brust liegen. Während er träge mit den Fingerspitzen Landkarten auf ihren Rücken malte.

„Mulder, mir ist gerade etwas klar geworden“, kam es mit schläfriger Zufriedenheit.

„Und was?“ fragte er neugierig.

„Mein Platz ist nicht neben dir, sondern auf dir.“

Yeah, so wahr.

Er stieß mit der Hüfte hoch, „Sollen wir diese waghalsige Theorie testen?“

_Mit der wahren Liebe ist es wie mit den Geistererscheinungen: Alle Welt spricht davon, aber wenige haben sie gesehen.  
La Rochefoucauld_


End file.
